


spoopy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: Halloween party but they're all like magical Monster creatures : )"Oh, yeah," Jonghyun says, popping up straight. "Costume." he lets go of Taemin to rummage around in his hoodie pocket. He pulls out a cat ear headband, white and sparkly, and puts it on so the kitty ears settle just in front of his own werewolf ears. "Meow," he says mischievously. Then he's up and halfway across the backyard before Taemin finishes laughing.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	spoopy

**Author's Note:**

> very light Gore warning for the beginning because key is a headless babe like in mttm

The whimpers from out back are getting louder so it's with purpose that Taemin is making his way through the house. 

At the same time, when he passes the bathroom and glances in, what he sees in there makes his stomach turn so it's with a new, different purpose that he stops in his tracks and lurches back to do a double-take.

It's just as he thought; Key is in there, standing in front of the mirror, but he's not even looking in it. Instead, he has his head off and is holding it with his left hand to face his neck hole and with his right hand is digging around in there. He's poking around his arteries, digging around his bones, sticking his finger down his throat hole, frowning all the while. there's blood under his nails and Taemin cannot stop the noise of disgust that comes from him.

"Stop that, it's fucking nasty," he snaps. He walks forward and snatches Key's head away from his body, ignoring his shout and pushing away his grabby hands. He holds up Key in front of him with both hands, frowning at him. "You can't just fucking root around in your own neck hole, you know you get scabs and infections and shit, it's gross." 

"Fuck off, put me down," Key snaps back, a guilty blush covering his nose. His body's hands keep trying to grab him away but Taemin twists and faces the corner to frown at him some more. "At least I don't eat what I pick off, like you do with your boogers, and your eye crusties, and your pimple gunk, and your hair follicles, and your _dick smegma."_

"Yeah, well," Taemin says, not nearly as offended as Key wants him to be, "how does it feel to have _me_ call you gross?" he raises his eyebrows, tilts his head expectantly. Key just scowls, glaring up at him, hands grabbing loosely at the back of his shirt. Then he pouts and looks down at the floor.

"Bad," he mumbles. Taemin snorts. Bad indeed. He turns and puts Key's head back onto his body. Key, eyes narrowed, pops his head right back off and puts it on the counter.

"I'm putting on my costume," he says. Then, before Taemin can ask what that costume is, he switches from grumpy to concerned almost like a light switch and adds, "Can you go help Jonghyunnie? You know it's harder when it's cloudy. " 

Taemin gasps loudly; that's right, he had a purpose before he walked past the bathroom. Mumbling, "You made me forget," he heads out of the bathroom and back onto his original quest to the yard.

Jonghyun is still out there, still whimpering. He's sitting between his ankles in his favorite patch of flowers, pouting up at the cloudy sky. He isn't twitching so much as shuddering harshly every couple of seconds and when Taemin gently crouches down and touches his shoulder, he whips around with a snarl, mouth half full of fangs bared, eyebrows a deep v before he realizes and relaxes, a little. 

"You okay, puppy?" Taemin asks. Jonghyun just whines back, reaching for Taemin’s hand to hold. Taemin makes comforting noises, squeezing him lightly. He knows. It's hard enough transforming on a normal full moon, but when it's cloudy, it takes forever to finally start. "You look cute," he says quietly, and he means it. He's wearing what he wants to wear after he changes and the outfit is almost comically big on him, ripped jeans baggier than the 90s and sleeveless hoodie long and loose like a little dress. 

"Thanks," Jonghyun pouts back. "Homophobic that the science nerds haven't found a way to make this–– not suck yet." He interrupts himself mid-sentence with a harsh, violent sounding noise somewhere between a snarl and a snort. Against his palm, Taemin can feel Jonghyun’s nails turning into claws. He glances up; the clouds are thinning, a little bit, so the big lesbian in the sky is visible as a pale fuzzy circle, a few flashes coming in here and there. 

He squeezes Jonghyun’s hand with both of his, rubbing over the front and back, bringing it to his mouth to kiss once. Jonghyun doesn't really like to be talked to during his transformations. It distracts him when he's trying to just focus on getting it done and over with as quickly as possible. Taemin just keeps him company, is just there for him to be with while he goes through it. 

It takes a while, a bunch of tiny little changes every time the moon flashes free of the clouds, Jonghyun whimpering and pouting the entire time. Thankfully, Taemin has been following a large gap in the clouds and before super duper long, it passes over the moon. As soon as that starts, Jonghyun starts shuddering into overdrive. 

"Ooooohhhhhh, jeez, oh, okay, oh jeez, it's starting. Okay. Okay. Gosh. Fuck. Okay. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck fuck_ ––" 

He keeps going, growling out the curses through gritted teeth until they become actual growls. They rip through his throat with every breath, rough and deep, Rumble through his growing fangs, growing bones, muscle, limbs, tail, the elongating of his face into a snout and muzzle, the ears sprouting out of his head, dark brown fur growing all over him, his hand squeezing Taemin’s so hard it hurts, and then, as suddenly is it all started, it's over. 

Jonghyun shivers, shaking himself all out, stray fur poofing out into the air and floating away. Then he turns to Taemin with a lazy wolf grin and nuzzles against his cheek.

"Thanks, baby," he sighs, a breath of relief. Taemin hugs him back, ruffling both hands through the fur at the scruff of his neck and scritching behind his ears. He murmurs little praises as he does it, little _good boys_ and _you’re so fluffy, yes you ares._

Of course Jonghyun laps it all up, fluffy tail beating the dirt, heart beating hard and fast right next to Taemin's. Taemin is sure that he had something else to do tonight, but he's also sure that it can wait a little bit. In fact, he's positive that it can wait all the way up until Key knocks on the back door frame to get their attention and calls out, "Hey, time to go, Minho is here." 

Right, yeah, that's what it was. The party.

"Oh, yeah," Jonghyun says, popping up straight. "Costume." he lets go of Taemin to rummage around in his hoodie pocket. He pulls out a cat ear headband, white and sparkly, and puts it on so the kitty ears settle just in front of his own werewolf ears. "Meow," he says mischievously. Then he's up and halfway across the backyard before Taemin finishes laughing. 

Taemin picks himself up, brushes dirt off of his jeans, and makes his way back inside too. The walk back is enough time to take in Key's costume; he's taken a teddy bear, cut its head off, and then put the teddy bear head on top of his neck hole and his head on top of the teddy bear neck hole. It's a real good combination of cute and creepy. Jonghyun pats the teddy bear head as he passes and Taemin pats the Key head as he follows, just to be a nuisance. 

Over at the front of the house, Minho is waiting at the door, and dressed normally except for a pair of round black glasses. Maybe he's going to throw on some wizard robes later or something. Taemin reaches out to hold his hand for a second as Jonghyun gives him the biggest, snuggliest hug in the universe. He also waves at Minho in his car on the street, grinning when he waves back.

"You do know that I didn't volunteer to help you and Jinki set up, right, that was only Key?" he asks. He just wants to make sure. He's taking the free ride to the party, but just because he's going to be there early it doesn't mean he agreed to any labor.

"God," Minho mutters, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Shut up," He says, tugging on Taemin's wrist to pull him to the car. Taemin smirks, bumping him with his hip so he stumbles a little. 

Key is in shotgun, Jonghyun behind him, so Taemin takes the seat behind Minho and settles in. Buckling himself up, he watches as Minho opens the driver side door for Minho and Minho sits down on top of Minho, both of them merging into one human again. He starts the car, Key starts playing with his radio, and Jonghyun immediately rolls down his window so he can lean out of it. 

Taemin sits quietly, twiddles his thumbs in his lap, checks his phone, watches some late trick-or-treaters on the sidewalk,and is bored within a minute. 

"Choi," he says, kicking the back of the driver seat. "C’mere.” 

"Why?" Minho asks, but he's already splitting off from himself again, twisting out of his seat belt and clambering over the center console. This Minho has a red and white striped beanie with a red poof on top and Taemin frowns at it, confused, before he understands suddenly with a big gasp.

"Oh," he says, reaching up to touch the hat as Minho buckles himself into the middle seat. "You're, like, where's Waldo?" he asks.

"Yeah," Minho grins. Minho still in the driver's seat waves his hand over the center console so Taemin can see his red and white striped sweater too. "I'm one of the party games. I'll split into six different me’s and everyone gets a little sticker sheet and then if you find all of me then you get, like. " he hesitates, frowns, brings his fist to his mouth in thought. "I don't know," he mumbles. "I don't remember. Jinki is in charge of the prizes this year." 

"Hm," Taemin says. "Cool." That's a fun idea. He wonders if he can snag all six stickers before the party and then try to pretend he got them all legally to Jinki later. "Anyway, fight me,” he says, opening up a phone game that the two of them like to play together.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Minho says. He reaches into his pocket, then sighs, rolls his eyes, and holds his hand up towards himself in the driver's seat. Minho splits off just an arm so he doesn't have to take his hand off of the steering wheel and grabs his phone, passing it back to Minho. 

"Get ready to get fucked," he taunts as he opens up the app.

"Quit flirting with me," Taemin says back. Minho's disgruntled mumbles in reply are music to his ears.

Four wins and four losses later, the ride to Minho and Jinki’s place has flown by and Minho is squinting at him with the vengeance of yet another stalemate right up until the last second that he merges back into himself and unbuckles his seat belt. Getting out of the car himself, he smiles at Jonghyun's back as the big fuzzball jogs up the front walkway and throws his arms around Jinki as soon as he opens the door. 

Jonghyun is holding back as much as he can, but still, Jinki squishes, expands, oozes a little down Jonghyun's back as he hugs back. When Taemin walks up behind Jonghyun, Jinki glances at him and smiles, nodding his head up and down in greeting. He holds out a hand and Taemin takes it to hold, squishing his jelly fingers and poking his own fingers all over Jinki's palm to see the divots slowly form back to normal. He's made himself an almost clear blue so Taemin can look right through him and see a blurry, blue tinted picture of the beginnings of spooky party decorations. 

Taemin knows that Jonghyun is going to be hugging Jinki for a while, so he slips into the house around them. Key is already bustling in a pile of decorations so Taemin heads into the kitchen, grabs himself a soda, and is just starting to make his way to the couch to sit and play Minho's video games when he's intercepted by Jinki. 

"Hey," he smiles. He does his eye smile, head tilted, knees tensing and untensing so he jiggles all over, hair extra wiggly on top of his head. Taemin knows that smile and he groans, putting his face into his hands.

"That's so not fair, you know I'm soft for you," he whines, and then, "What do you need help with?"

Jinki smiles even wider, clear teeth visible even in the vague jelly details of his face. He holds up a box full of glitter and confetti. 

"Put these in me so I can be a blacklight party boi," he says. 

And how the fuck is Taemin supposed to resist that?

"Fine, but I'm grumpy about it," he says, taking the box and then following Jinki back to the kitchen. Jinki sits himself on the kitchen counter and holds his arm out, splatting one finger against Taemin's cheek.

"How long is that going to last?" he drawls. Taemin has a grumpy response to give him, but when he opens the box, the first thing that he sees are glow in the dark stars and suddenly he's not grumpy anymore. He chooses to just not respond in favor of picking one out and pressing it gently into Jinki's forearm. It slips in easily, his finger following it until he gets it centered enough and takes his finger out.

Jinki's slime makes a funny little squelching noise when he does, sucking on his finger before letting him pop free. Taemin bites back a grin. He loves that. He pokes Jinki again, diddling his finger around in there until he can sense the cocked eyebrow. He glances up just to make sure and blushes when it's actually both eyebrows raised. He doesn't need this. He's doing Jinki a favor and he does not need to be judged for getting some stimmy on while he does it.

"God, you're going to look so fucking cool," he mumbles instead of acknowledging anything in the past 15 seconds. When Taemin is done with him he's going to look so fucking sick. 

And he does; Taemin fills him up with stars and beads and fluorescent glitter. He pops two neon beads through the back of Jinki's head to give him glowing eyes. He feeds one big long pipe cleaner into his left shoulder and all the way down to his right foot. He writes GAY on his sides with tiny plastic hearts. By the time he's done, Jinki sparkles and glitters and looks like an entire galaxy contained in one person. And that's before he even gets under a blacklight.

"You're welcome," Taemin says as he snaps the box of art supplies closed. Jinki smiles, squishes Taemin's face with his squishy hands.

"Where’s your costume, by the way?" he asks. Taemin shrugs, shakes his head, smiles sheepishly. 

"I'm just going to, you know," he says, and concentrates for a moment until his demon horns start to grow up a little bit through his bangs. "But, like, bigger," he says, letting them sink back in. "And all over. Purple, Maybe? Maybe green. I don't know. Definitely scaly this year, though." He's going to be a spiky lizard boi. It's just too much effort to keep himself all demoned out for too long so he doesn't want to do it until the party starts. It's a lazy costume, but whatever. He's a lazy boi. 

"Cool," Jinki says. He hops off of the counter, sinking down a little bit as his feet puddle over the tile before he bounces back up. "Key was saying something about making you help set up the tiny pumpkins, so, you know." he taps Taemin's temple and points towards the living room. "Be careful."

"Yikes," Taemin says. Awful. Worst boyfriend. Taemin is going to pick his nose in front of him and eat the booger extra slow on purpose to get him back later. For now, to avoid being put to work, he sneaks out the other side of the kitchen and hides in Jinki's office, which has already been turned into a cool black light dance room. He finds Jinki's switch console, turns on the cool little rotating laser thing so blue dots spiral over the walls and the ceiling, and invites himself to lie down right in the middle of the floor. This is good. He'll hang out here and play Jinki’s video games until it's midnight party time. 

He winds up playing Mario Rabbids for so long that the battery dies, and then after he guiltily plugs it back into the charger, winds up just lying on the floor and watching the lights play over the ceiling until he falls asleep in the corner. Then, before he knows it, he wakes up and it's almost 2 in the morning and people are dancing around him and he's already missed the first party game.

Sheepishly, groggily, he makes his way through the room until he finds a mirror in the hallway and does up his demon look. Big hot curved horns, spikes under his eyes, along his jaw, nice big claws, ridges along his arms and neck. Cool purple and green scales. Hell yeah. Fuck yeah. 

He lost rock paper scissors with Key earlier so he has to stay sober tonight to make sure that they get back home okay, especially Jonghyun after transforming back into his human form. Usually he would head straight to the jello shots, but he just wanders around instead, hovering mostly between video games in the living room and jamming out in the blacklight room when he gets bored. There's spooky fun party stuff outside, too, but there's also a bunch of werewolves out there being loud and he doesn't have the energy to deal with that tonight. 

He makes out with a hot witch, kicks everyone's ass in the dance contest, grabs the box of white chocolate frosted brownies and just carries them around the party so he can eat them all himself, makes out with a hot glow in the dark slime person, watches Minho flirt with every boy taller than him, does half of the scavenger hunt out back before he gets bored and gives all of his things to Jonghyun to help him win instead. 

By the time dawn comes around, Taemin is all tuckered out. He's so tired that he sits down to pee, dropping his elbow on his knee and his cheek in his hand, twisting to yawn into his fingers. As he washes his hands, he glances at himself in the mirror. His big cool spikes from earlier are barely soft little friendly bumps by now, his horns little nubs on his forehead. His scales are almost all the way gone, too, even though he could have sworn he was still putting energy into keeping them on. Maybe he's more tired than he thought.

Leaving the bathroom, he glances out of the back window and smiles to see Jonghyun and all of his other werewolf pals out there in a big cuddle puddle on the grass. Each one of them has a different pair of animal ear headbands, and every one of them is proudly snoozing in their first place group costume contest crowns. Taemin takes a moment to watch his favorite wolf flick his tail in his sleep. He's so cute.

He glances into the blacklight room next, which is empty except for a couple of fairies dressed as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus floating around the ceiling and Jinki. At some point he must have stolen control of the speakers and turned the heavy party jams into his own chill bouncy playlist. He's grooving the way he does best, jiggling to the tunes, eyes closed, hands up in front of himself, sparkling with glitter and stars and fairy dust. Taemin leaves him to it since he seems to be having such a good time.

The bedrooms are next, and Taemin hesitates outside of Minho's door. He stares at it for a long moment, trying to figure out exactly how much of a gremlin he feels like right now. He knows that Minho is in there right now with 3 very charming vampires and one very beefy, very handsome orc. Taemin could peek in there now to embarrass him, but. Nah. He doesn't feel like it. He lets Minho off easy this time and just continues his way into the living room. 

Where a drunk Key head is lying sideways on a bookshelf and trying to communicate to his drunk body how to come get him. Taemin could help him out, but also, he doesn't feel like that either. What he does feel like doing is flopping on to the couch next to a snoring harpy and enjoying the show. 

So that's exactly what he does.

Best Halloween party he's been to in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> #Most unrealistic thing about this is that key would win a rock paper scissors match  
> #slime boi jinx slime boi jinx slime boi jinx slime boi jinx slime boi jinx


End file.
